A man's journey
by Firesparq
Summary: Taken from his world too soon, Issei must find himself and what he truly believes, or it will be the death of him...Again... - AU, non-perverted, smarter Issei


A/N: Hi everyone, since this is my first time posting, feel free to check at the bottom of the chapter (as that'll be where I do most of my discussions)

 _Prologue_

* * *

 _3:08pm – Kuoh academy, Japan, 2016_

"…Space-time has been a field of physics which has drawn the attention of hundreds of scientists throughout the years. Proposed by Albert Einstein in 1916, 'gravitational waves' were a phenomenon first observed only in recent years; they're disturbances caused by the displacement of mass in our universe.

Physicists theorise that further research into these phenomena will allow us to discern how the structure of time behaves.

The two major theories presented on this structure are that of a single-universe scenario where each event in history merely readjusts us on our path through time and the multiverse, or multiple-timeline, theory, which suggests that multiple timelines are all occurring concurrently.

Whilst in our current state of knowledge, we don't know much more regard this topic, I hope and look forward to further break throughs in this area. And that concludes my presentation, thank you very much for listening."

Amid the polite applause, a young man of 18 took a seat among his peers. Of a standard height and build, Issei Hyoudou was an average looking teen. His brown hair and somewhat normal figure spoke nothing to say he was in any way special or gifted. To his friends and peers, Hyoudou would be described as polite and well mannered, gentle and kind. However, if you were to hold a conversation with him and observed closely, you could catch a glimpse of the high intellect behind those brown eyes.

"Thank you Hyoudou", the teacher said as he once again stood at the front of the class.

"I believe that was the last presentation we'll have time for today. Ms Kiryuu. Mr Egami. I expect you two to be ready to present next Tuesday. For now, class dismissed".

The physics class let out a collective sigh as the bell signalled the end of their lessons for the week. Idle chatter sparked up as they went about their preparations to head to their clubs or homes.

"So Issei, I didn't peg you to be interested in spatial analysis", A voice disturbed the young lad from his slow pack up from class.

"I must admit, I'm far more interested in the potential applications it could hold", Issei remarked, turning towards a short male. "Although I must admit, I'm curious to see if research regarding spatial transfer is sparked because of this discovery. What're you planning on doing your presentation on Hideaki?".

Hideaki Egami paused for a moment, pondering his friend's query. "I guess I'll figure that out over the weekend", he chuckled as Issei picked up his bag and the two left the classroom.

* * *

As the two trekked their way across the school yard towards the gates, a shrill voice rang out, causing heads to turn. "IIIISSSEEEEIII, HIDEAKIIII, WAIT FOR ME!".

"Oh boy", Issei said, turning to his best mate, "we forgot to wait for Minori". Hideaki only grimaced in response.

Looking over his shoulder to gaze at the beauty running towards him, Issei couldn't help but forget to breath. Minori Kodama had been with Issei since grade school (to be later joined by Hideaki) and he'd had a crush on her since 8th grade. A simply built brunette, Minori was graceful; athletic and enthusiastic.

Joining her friends as they arrived at the gates, Minori lightly punched Issei and slowly caught her breath.

"So I found a new café on the weekend. It's just opened around the corner, did you two want to grab a coffee and something to eat before heading home?"

Issei and Hideaki nodded in agreement, hoping to keep the bubbly brunette from remembering their mental lapse.

* * *

The streets of Kuoh were filled with life as the students of Kuoh academy and the few surrounding private schools fluttered about in their newfound weekend freedom.

Deep in a discussion about their future as they walked to the nearby café, Minori boldly proclaimed, "I want to finish high school and take up a career in music".

"I thought you were wanting to continue your swimming, and try to go pro?" Issei said, looking a little surprised at his friend.

"Times a changing, and so have I my good friend", she quipped back, giving him a wink.

"So what're you wanting to do Issei?" Hideaki asked as his best friend struggled to keep him blush under control.

Slowing and gazing up at the clear blue sky as he walked, Issei watched as a jet shot across the blue expanse, leaving behind a white contrail in its wake.

"I guess I'm not quite sure yet. Something in the field of applied physics." He said softly.

Returning his gaze back to the path, the trio continued on their way.

"I think the shop is just around the next block", Minori muttered as she skipped ahead of the duo.

As they approached the corner, a loud honking split the serene atmosphere. A large white truck hurtled down the street, veering as the driver fought for control of the vehicle.

Time seemed to slow for Issei as his eyes widened. He quickly analysed the trajectory of the truck, the location of the steering wheel and the panic in the driver's eyes; the location of nearby pedestrians, potential locations to take refuge and most importantly, the fact that regardless of these pieces of information, Minori was still in no position to get out of the way of the truck.

It has been said that during times of risk of personal safety, the human body can perform far higher than it usually can, often performing what would be called superhuman feats. Stamina, strength and reflexes all spike as the body is flooded with adrenaline.

What Issei felt was not fear for his life or those on-looking. The only thought that dominated his mind in that moment was ' _Must save Minori_ '.

To those around him, they would recall the event as being almost surreal, that amidst the chaos a boy would react without hesitation and move faster than should be possible for one of such a normal stature.

As she stood paralysed, Minori would later walk away with little more than a scrap and a couple of bruises. For in the moments before her life was taken, something collided with her, sending her sprawling out of the way of the on-coming danger.

And just like that, the intelligent teen and kind friend was snuffed from this plane of existence. The life that would have made leaps and bounds in both the fields of quantum theory and spatial convergence (that which would later lead to trans-spatial transportation) disappeared without leaving its mark on the human race. A life taken too soon, and without prejudice.

Given a quiet funeral, Issei's family and friends would be found standing hours after the event with thoughts of "why" and "it was too soon" dominating their minds.

* * *

If Issei had to describe how he felt in that moment, it was pure exhilaration and then…

Not nothing. Truth be told, he had expected either an afterlife or nothing at all. Brought up in a reformist household, Issei had an understanding of a god or gods, but never found true solace in religious ideologies; instead delving into the mysteries held in the universe.

What he wasn't expecting after death was….warmth….he felt as if he couldn't move….as though he was suddenly far heavier than he was used to; a bright light….then darkness fading to grey.

….And something wet?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for checking out my first chapter (of my first story ever). The first couple of chapters may be a bit short (as I'm still getting used to writing for pleasure). If you have any comments or questions, feel free to drop me a review and I'll reply either directly or in the next chapter (if it's important for the story)

Ciao~


End file.
